


Routine

by kayura_sanada



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayura_sanada/pseuds/kayura_sanada
Summary: In Torchwood Three, some things had become routine.





	Routine

“Jack! Rift opening eight blocks off!”

Jack pushed off his desk, his chair squeaking slightly as it slid across the floor. Ianto put down the tray of coffee in his hands, stood up straight, and grabbed Jack’s coat. “Coming!” Jack called down. He pulled his suspenders back in place.

Jack stood and moved to Ianto’s side as the man held out his coat and helped him into its sleeves. Jack turned around and leaned down, his hands already checking his gun. Ianto pecked him on the lips. “Be careful,” he said, and handed Jack his coffee once his gun was back in its holster. “Gwen drives.”

“See you at eight,” Jack said, and swung to the door. “Looks like you’re driving, Gwen!”

“Jack.” Jack turned, barely able to catch the keys before they smacked into his face. His coffee sloshed dangerously close to the edge of its cup. “Third cell on the left’s the cleanest, after that Weevil incident. And you have paperwork.” Jack sighed. “I’ll see you at ten.”

Jack muttered a curse. “Ten it is, then. Bye!” The immortal waved and headed out.

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked around. “Guess I’ll just take this back, then,” he said, and picked up the tray.

He should look into getting those other cells cleaned. Just in case.


End file.
